<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flower of goneril, bloom for me by joltik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671443">flower of goneril, bloom for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik'>joltik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex, enemies to fuckbuddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken a long time for them to be like this, to reach this point...to get over the bad blood from the war, from having been enemies. Come to think of it, for whatever reason she and Hilda had never gotten along particularly well even before that.</p><p>It's not all water under the bridge now, but they have...some kind of understanding. A certain kind of peace, whatever this arrangement, this relationship is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flower of goneril, bloom for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original prompt:<br/>https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1420508#cmt1420508<br/><i>Give me Hilda and Edelgard, anal sex with a strap on. Would love Edelgard making bratty Hilda take it and Hilda being super into it, as if that's what she wanted all along. would prefer no non-con or dub-con, but I'd love it if it was a little mean and a lot dirty. Leave the sweetness at the door, give me dirty-talking filth, pls and thank you. </i></p><p>I'm not...entirely sure if I delivered on the dirty-talking part, but it was fun to write regardless. Note that there is undernegotiated kink involved (or any negotiation occurred offscreen), but everything is consensual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her visits to Goneril Territory are, ostensibly, to check on the status of the Fodlan-Almyra border. Here, though, in Hilda's quarters, all pretext is stripped away. She has the smaller woman pinned against the wall, fully naked; she takes a handful of Hilda's hair into her fist and, her voice low, sweet, she asks her, "Remind me...Who do you belong to, Hilda?"</p><p>Hilda laughs. "No one. Definitely not you, bitch," and at that, Edelgard <em>yanks</em>, Hilda letting out a hiss that turns into a moan.</p><p>"Do I need to remind you, then?" Edelgard runs a gloved hand down Hilda's jaw, pushes up her chin to look her directly in the eye.</p><p>Hilda grins, defiant, sharp. "Go ahead and try, Edelgard."</p><p>Edelgard pulls away, goes back to the things she'd brought specifically for this. She pulls out a small bottle of oil and, after taking a moment to pull off her gloves using her teeth, she unstops it. "I am the emperor of all of Fodlan," she says, running a slick hand down Hilda's breast, pinching her nipple roughly and eliciting a sharp gasp. The oil marks her territory, where she's been, as she traces down, down Hilda's body, further still...she likes that. "I am your emperor, and more than that, I own you."</p><p>Down, past Hilda's pretty pink labia, as dainty and delicate as Hilda claims to be. Past her lovely cunt, down to her cute little asshole. Hilda jolts when she starts to probe there, letting out a shocked gasp. "Ed—elgard! Warn me next time before you do that," she pants, face flushed.</p><p>"Sorry," she says, unrepentant.</p><p>She's not gentle as she preps her, working one finger, two, into her, opening her. They don't always do this, when they're together—often, she'll play with her cunt, maybe fuck her there instead, or they'll do different play entirely—but this is always a special treat.</p><p>Hilda's loud, always, sexually and in general, but there's nothing quite like the sounds she makes when she plays with her ass, breathy, high pitched moans interspersed with the occasional expletive as Edelgard spreads her open, readies her.</p><p>"Are you just gonna play with me..." Hilda eventually says, voice shaky, "or are you actually gonna—<em>haa</em>—are you gonna...fuck me?" Her impatience is made even more apparent by the way her voice slips into a wordless groan, the way her face is scrunched with pleasure, the blossoming pink flush over her breasts whenever Hilda's really turned on.</p><p>She laces on the harness, lubricating the toy enough not to hurt her. They've never exactly...gotten along, even with this arrangement they have, however it may be classified and regardless of what feelings it may or may not entail. Still, harming her, actually hurting her beyond the slight edge of pain Hilda likes and, even more, likes to complain about, has never been the intent. She's still not gentle as she lifts Hilda up against the wall and lines up the tip of the dildo to Hilda's ass, pushes in.</p><p>She fucks Hilda into the wall, slowly at first, then faster, faster, thrusting up into her. Seeking the point where her moans turn into screams, when she's past the point of coherence—she's gotten her nearly to the point of tears before, once, and that was quite the sight.</p><p>"<em>Shit!</em> F-fuuck," Hilda groans, biting her lip to keep from crying out. "L—like that...more...shit!"</p><p>Edelgard kisses her, rough and biting. Their kisses are like their relationship—never sweet or tender, sometimes fighting for dominance but Hilda often being willing to cede control, though not without reminding her that she <em>can</em> fight. Hilda hisses, murmurs expletives into her mouth, her fingernails digging into Edelgard's hip.</p><p>It ends up being Hilda who pulls away first, panting, only taking a moment to catch her breath before crying out, "Hard—harder, yeah, there, <em>fuck</em>..."</p><p>She loves this, truthfully. Breaking her down, <em>wrecking</em> her. It's petty, perhaps, but it's satisfying, immeasurably so. "Do you want to come? Should I let you?"</p><p>Hilda groans against her shoulder, her voice hoarse. "Y-yeah, just let me...<em>haan</em>, I want..."</p><p>"Are you willing to beg?"</p><p>"...please, I want...<em>shit</em>, please, let me—"</p><p>Edelgard reaches between them, rubs Hilda's clit, up and down, over and over, keeps thrusting into her harder and harder until she <em>screams</em>, her body tense and with a subtle shake in her limbs.</p><p>She keeps going, past Hilda's orgasm, past her coming down, and Hilda moans, her voice loud and broken. Her fingers scrabble against Edelgard's back as she works into her, leaving scratch marks whenever she can get enough of a grip; her legs are locked around her hips. It doesn't take long to bring her to a second orgasm, a third.</p><p>The longer it goes, Hilda's moans grow louder, more hoarse, more <em>frantic</em>, she's screaming out gibberish interspersed with dirty words and expletives. Four, five orgasms, more. Hilda groans, half-sobbing, as she grabs Edelgard's front. "That's enough...It's too much—I can't—I...ffuck..."</p><p>"Have you had enough?"</p><p>"Y-yeah..."</p><p>"Then tell me. Who owns you?"</p><p>"..." Hilda attempts to glare at her, but the effect is ruined when can't help but screw up her face in pleasure as a moan tears its way out of her. "Y—you, you do, your majesty, you, fuck!"</p><p>Edelgard brings her off one last time, carrying her through the aftershocks as Hilda screams before setting her down on the floor and finally pulling away.</p>
<hr/><p>It had taken a long time for them to be like this, to reach this point...to get over the bad blood from the war, from having been enemies. Come to think of it, for whatever reason she and Hilda had never gotten along particularly well even before that.</p><p>It's not all water under the bridge now, but they have...some kind of understanding. A certain kind of peace, whatever this arrangement, this relationship is.</p><p>It's always awkward after, Edelgard gathering up her things to leave. They aren't exactly inclined to cuddle, after all, and having conversations together, well...</p><p>Not that she never tries. "You know," she says idly before leaving, standing just inside the doorframe, "you should give yourself more credit, Hilda. You do quite a good job covering for Holst when he's—"</p><p>Hilda groans. "This is why I never liked you, you know," she says, not looking at her. Edelgard laughs, and the moment passes, Hilda glancing up and waving. "See you around, I guess."</p><p>"Mm. See you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>